gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гидеон Глифул/Галерея
1 сезон Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening monsters.png Opening photos.png Opening Season2B Photographs.png Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png|Объявление Гидеона на обложке газеты «Необычные новости». S1e2 Gideon cameo.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 gideon behind a curtain.jpg S1e4 gideon appears.png S1e4 pigeon out of gideon's hair.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 such a gift.png S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png S1e4 hit it dad.png S1e4 I can see.png S1e4 what others cant see.png S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 it's innate ability.png S1e4 widdle ol me.png S1e4 gideon using amulet.png S1e4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 end.png S1e4 gideon finale.png S1e4 tired gideon.png S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e4 jean luc with gideon.png S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4_mabel_gideon_date.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 psychic powers.png S1e4 buy or sell you.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 amulet destruction.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 Angry Gideon.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 gideon.png|Gideon taking a stroll. S1e8 tomato farmer gideon.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 gideon chair.png S1e11 gideon desk.png S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 mystery shack model.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 gideon dancing with a piece of paper.png S1e11 gideon reading.png S1e11 suck a lemon.png S1e11 gideon is angry.png S1e11 gideon too small.png S1e11 gideon termites.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 termites eat bat.png S1e11 termites on gideon's hair.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 curse the pines family.png S1e11 gideon flashlight.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 gideon testing flashlight.png S1e11 gideon shrink twins.png S1e11 gideon worms eye view.png S1e11 giant gideon laughing.png S1e11 gideon laughing.png S1e11 twins jar.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11 secret.png S1e11 little ol me.png S1e11 mouth breathing fool.png S1e11 gideon's room.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 change your mind.png S1e11 mabel gummy koalas.png S1e11 mabel eating.png S1e11 as for you.png S1e11 lamp.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 squash you.png S1e11 use them.png S1e11 gideon hairbrush phone.png S1e11 text you a photo.png S1e11 hello.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.png S1e11 gideon flashlight shrink stan.png S1e11 gideon evil laugh.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 gideon licking hand.png S1e11 gideon being tickled.png S1e11 gideon hates being tickled.png S1e11 no laughing matter.png S1e11 lazy susan and gideon.png S1e11_Lil'_Gideon_with_Lazy_Susan.png S1e11 gideon at mystery shack.png S1e11 gummy koala in hair.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 gideon's id card.png S1e11 mabel raspberry.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 gideon mirror maze.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 so shiny.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 gideon point light.png S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 stan cornered 01.png S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png|Gideon laughing. S1e11 gideon on floor.png S1e11 gideon on floor angry.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 gideon laughing flashlight.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 gideon pacing.png S1e11 gideon wants shack.png S1e11 shack holds mysteries.png S1e11 more ice cream.png S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png ngS1e11 gideon close up.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 gid looking around.png S1e11 gid nervous.png S1e11 gideon hand raised.png S1e11 gideon has an idea.png S1e11 gideon thinks he's gonna win.png S1e11 smug gideon.png S1e11 gideon disbelieving.png S1e11 gideon finger up.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 creepy love letters from Gideon.png На дне S1E15 Gideon chilling.png S1e15 property of stan.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 he knew stanford.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 baby soft cheeks.png S1e15 pool closing.png S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 speeding in red car.png S1e18 did u see that.png S1e18 On duty cops.png S1e18 New convertible.png Пленники разума S1e19 little giddy to the eon.png S1e19 wink.png S1e19 new Gideon song.png S1e19 Gideon and doves.png S1e19 gideon broke in.png S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.png S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.png S1e19 Gideon explaining to Stan his plan.png S1e19 Gideon trying to look evil.png S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.png S1e19 gideon being chased.png S1e19 gideon hisses.png S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.png S1e19 gideon kicked out.png S1e19 gideon yells at stan.png S1e19 gideon marking his word.png S1e19 once i steal that deed.png S1e19 you'll never see the mystery shack.png S1e19 Stan taunting.png S1e19 Gideon is mad.png S1e19 Creepy old me.png S1e19 Gideon has a plan.png S1e19 Mystery Shack lawn from above.png S1e19 Bring out 2.png S1e19 Gideon with 2.png S1e19 gideon reading book 2.png S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.png S1e19 Backwards magic.png S1e19 gideon before summoning Bill.png S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.png S1e19 A gross gift.png S1e19 I don't know what to say.png S1e19 disgusting dear teeth.png S1e19 bill thinking.png S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.png S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.png S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 The deal with Bill.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.png S1e19 All dark Bill.png S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.png S1e19 Giedon has won the Shack.png S1e19 Get off my property.png S1e19 gideon on a bulldoser.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Gedion interview.png S1e20 Invitation.png S1e20 Gedion's big unvaeling.png S1e20 it's my face.png S1e20 Gideon's file photo.png s1e20 gideon's thugs.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man.png S1e20 Such accusations.png S1e20 Mascot.png S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Entrance.png s1e20 gideonland.png S1e20 downed thugs.png S1e20 Gideon holding book 2 menacingly.png S1e20 Ultimate Gideon.png S1e20 Search for the other journal.png S1e20 Intend to find it.png S1e20 Back to the corner....png S1e20 TEAR EVERY HAIR.png S1e20 SUIT UP.png S1e20 Mocap Suit Interface.png S1e20 Mental Handshake Successful.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 gid dance.png S1e20 Bud gets his painting back.png S1e20 Where are you....png S1e20 Guests.png S1e20 two thugs.png S1e20 Can't run.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 Whistle.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.png S1e20 3 fell.png S1e20 He has 3.png S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg S1e20 Gideon gloating.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 The creepyness....png S1e20 Acting Gleeful.png S1e20 GET OUT!.png S1e20 Where's 1.png S1e20 Dipper must know....png S1e20 Gideon tackled.png S1e20 Let go of my sister!.png S1e20 I finally won this time!.png S1e20 Fist catch.png S1e20 Stop hitting yourself.png S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Gulp.png S1e20 Gideon Cornered.png S1e20 Surround Gideon.png S1e20 Gideon in cuffs.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 Gideon arrested.png S1e20 I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE STANFORD.png S1e20 Theyre taking me away haha.png Мини-эпизоды ТВ Гравити Фолз 1 Short14 its lil ol him.png Short14 gideon's new following.png short14 therapy.png Short14 cured.png short14 painting.png Short14 inspired.png short14 killbone.png Short14 ripped.png short14 you better listen.png Short14 fist bump.png Short14 ESCAPE.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 child psycho.png Игра Блендина S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 big wheels.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14_Gideon_tv_arrest_0.png S2e14_Gideon_tv_arrest_1.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_1.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_2.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_4.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_5.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_6.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_7.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_8.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_9.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_10.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_11.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_12.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_13.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_14.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_15.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_16.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_17.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_18.png S2e14_Gideon_spell_19.png S2e14_Gideon_control_11.png S2e14_Gideon_control_12.png S2e14_Gideon_control_13.png S2e14_Gideon_control_14.png S2e14_Gideon_control_15.png S2e14_Gideon_control_16.png S2e14_Gideon_control_17.png S2e14_Gideon_control_18.png S2e14_Gideon_control_19.png S2e14_Gideon_control_20.png S2e14_Gideon_control_21.png S2e14_Gideon_control_22.png S2e14_Gideon_control_25.png S2e14_Gideon_control_26.png S2e14_Gideon_control_27.png S2e14_Gideon_control_28.png Gideon_and_Vurdalak.png Gideon_prison_0.png Gideon_prison_1.png Gideon_prison_2.png Gideon_prison_3.png S2e14_credits_cryptogram.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 ghost eyes mad.jpg S2e18 Bill came through.png S2e18 under arrest.jpg S2e18 boss gideon.jpg S2e18 key around neck.jpg S2e18 gf gossiper 1.jpg S2e18 baby sit.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble terrible 3d.png S2e18 weirdness bubble gender swap.png S2e18 weirdness bubble old cartoon.png S2e18 GF gossiper article words revealed.jpg S2e18 GF gossiper article image revealed.jpg S2e18 let's do this.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 gideon trapped.png S2e20 forced to dance.png S2e20 Gideon dance 1.png S2e20 gideon dance 2.png S2e20 gideon dance 3.png S2e20 so tired of being cute.png S2e20 gideon cry.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 gideon helping.png S2e20 gideon hit.png S2e20 swinging.png S2e20 gideon falls.png S2e20 hit the ground.png S2e20 broken open.png S2e20 no more.png S2e20 SAILOR SUIT.png S2e20 gideon exhausted.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 empty pine tree spot.png S2e20 Dipper in his spot.png S2e20 Gideon walking up to Mabel.png S2e20 an excuse.png S2e20 I will.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 ready to fight.png S2e20 captive 1.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 Gideon as a normal kid.png S2e20 Busting your pants.png S2e20 Pacifica's hands covered in scotch tape.png Разное Scheming Gideon promo art.jpg|Голова Гидеона, в виде знака вопроса. Gideon and Tent of Telepathy promo.png Opening Polaroids.jpg S1e19 storyboard1.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg S1e19 storyboard8.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи детей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи